Serenata Tapatía
by Laurence.G
Summary: Shaka, Shura y Afrodita han llegado a la ciudad de Guadalajara en México. El llevar una vida normal en esta ciudad no será nada fácil para los ex caballeros de virgo y piscis mientras que Shura se sentirá en casa literalmente. Un joven tapatío se enamorara perdidamente de Shaka y hara todo lo posible para que este le corresponda sinembargo el hindú esta enamorado de alguien más...
1. Chapter 1

La fecha límite para abandonar el santuario había llegado por lo que los caballeros restantes tenían que marcharse tuvieran o no adonde ir. Durante todo el camino al aeropuerto Shaka, DM y Afrodita discutían sobre la apresurada decisión tomada por su diosa, Shura ya cansado compro dos boletos en el primer avión que saliera de Atenas sin indagar el destino, lo único que quería era que esos tres guardaran silencio pero piscis y virgo estaban tan concentrados discutiendo que no se dieron cuenta en qué momento se marchó Mascara Mortal ni mucho menos cuando fue que habían abordado el avión.

- ¿En dónde estamos? – Pregunto Shaka algo confundido.

- ¡Parece que ya estamos en el avión! –Dijo Afrodita mirando de un lado a otro.

- ¡¿En qué momento lo abordamos?! – Dijo Shaka sorprendido de aquel hecho.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Tomaste el mismo avión que nosotros solo para fastidiarme! – Grito Afrodita mientras señalaba al guardián de virgo.

- ¡Cállense, no dejan dormir! – Dijo Shura mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento.

-Pero… - dijeron el hindú y el sueco al mismo tiempo antes de ser interrumpidos.

- ¡Como un demonio, ya estoy harto! – Grito el español muy molesto - ¡En primer lugar se me callan o los bajo del avión aun cuando tenga que echarlos a patadas en pleno vuelo, en segundo lugar si fue una buena o mala decisión ya fue tomada y no hay marcha atrás, tercero y último me vuelven a armar un escándalo y les meto esta almohada por donde les quepa! ¡Quedo claro! – Grito Shura con mirada asesina y dicho objeto en manos.

- ¡S-Si señor! – Dijeron al unísono los aludidos sorprendidos y asustados por la forma en la que su compañero de armas les había hablado.

- ¡Sinvergüenzas, bandidos, leperos, groseros, jijos de… -Decía el español más dormido que despierto.

Después de que Shura les llamara la atención el vuelo se hizo más ameno para para el resto de los pasajeros dado que Shaka y Afrodita se pasaron el resto de este pensando en la forma de actuar de capricornio tan diferente a su forma de ser, pero además Shaka pensaba cómo hacer para llegar a su destino dado que Athena solo les había dado dinero para los boletos de partida y nada más. Él sueco estaba confiado en que llegarían a España, le agradecía profundamente a Shura el haberlo acogido puesto que él no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir pero sería muy difícil convivir con Shaka durante el tiempo que tardara en conseguir el dinero del boleto a la India.

-¡Shura, Shura!, ¡SHURA! – Grito Afrodita mientras sacudía violentamente al peli negro.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?, ¿Por qué me gritas?, No estoy sordo! – Dijo Shura mientras salía de su letargo.

- La azafata ha dicho llegamos a Guadalajara y algo como destino final pero tú y yo iríamos a Granada ¿O no? – Dijo el sueco algo consternado.

-¡Es igual, maña saldremos a Granada! – Dijo Shura mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

- Me temo que eso no será posible… - Dijo Shaka mientras veía por la ventana.

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo capricornio mientras tambaleante caminaba por el pasillo del avión.

- ¡Porque Granada está del otro lado del mundo! – Espeto el rubio comenzando a perder la serenidad que lo caracterizaba.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Grito piscis sobresaltado.

Shaka y Afrodita permanecían en la sala de espera del aeropuerto internacional de Guadalajara viendo las gotas de lluvia resbalar por la ventana, Shura había ido a conseguir algo de comer y a buscar ayuda pero de eso ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos. Después de un largo tiempo de ausencia Shura llego con una sonrisa despreocupada pero sin comida, les comunico a sus compañeros que todo estaba bien porque había conseguido un lugar pero no les dijo si era para pasar la noche o viajar.


	2. Chapter 2 Una casa de locos

Shaka estaba demasiado cansado, tanto que no se dio cuenta de cuándo, cómo o donde había llegado lo único que pedía a Athena era y a todos los dioses una cama donde poder dormir hasta el fin de semana. Afrodita se encontraba sentado sobre una de las maletas observando muy divertido como el ex caballero de virgo intentaba a toda costa no quedarse dormido o por lo menos no caer al suelo sin mucho éxito mientras Shura hacía sonar el timbre que se encontraba al lado de un gran portón de madera.

- ¡Joven! que milagro que vino usted para acá su abuela se va a poner rete contenta – Dijo un hombre de estatura media y tez morena clara sorprendido de ver al español.

Al escuchar la palabra abuela de los labios de aquel chico el sueco y el hindú clavaron la mirada en el hombre que salió al encuentro de Shura, todos los caballeros dorados eran huérfanos y no tenían otro hogar que el santuario pero venir a enterarse que el ex caballero de capricornio tenía un familiar y un verdadero hogar les sorprendió muchísimo y los hizo cuestionarse por qué Shura permaneció en la orden ateniense.

- A mí también me da gusto volver a verte tranquilino, mis amigos y yo nos quedaremos aquí por una temporada. ¿Está mi viejita en la casa? – Inquirió el español mientras que con un ademan les dijo que pasaran a sus compañeros.

- Ayer se fue a Ameca a ver a los peones y checar que todo estuviera listo para el día 14, Manuel se fue con ella pero regresan ahora si Dios les da licencia. Los llevares a sus cuartos para que descansen y ya que este la cena les hecho un grito – Dijo tranquilino mientras caminaban por aquella enorme casa construida desde antes de 1735.

Al cruzar el gran portón de madera tallada se encontraron con un pequeño recibidor de piso adoquinado más parecido a un amplio pasillo que conectaba con un hermoso patio central al fondo del recibidor a través de una hermosa puerta de hierro forjado, el pequeño patio tenía una hermosa fuente el centro y varios rosales, varios arcos conformaban los amplios y frescos portales que cercaban el pequeño patio en los cuales se encontraban varios pasillos y habitaciones; Virgo y Piscis no dejaba de contemplar anonadados la vieja casona colonial y su espectacular belleza sin prestar atención al camino, pasaron por algunos pasillos y patios, subieron algunas escaleras, caminaron por amplios balcones y terrazas rumbo a las que serían sus habitaciones absortos.

Uno a uno fueron llegando a sus habitaciones, Shura y tranquilinos les dijeron que esta era su casa también y que se sintieran cómodos además les prometieron enséñales la casa después. Afrodita tan pronto como se quedó solo en su dormitorio aprovecho para tomar un relajante baño caliente mientras que Shaka tan pronto como cayo en la cama quedo dormido y Shura bajo directo a la sala de estar a seguir charlando con Tranquilino. Las horas pasaron rápido y pronto la cena estuvo lista pero los tres caballeros de Athena estaban muertos de cansancio por lo que no bajaron a cenar esa noche.

El aroma a mantequilla y especias despertó a Afrodita quien como rayo bajo descalzo por las escaleras de cantera siguiendo el rastro del aroma hasta llegar al comedor de la casa donde Shura y dos personas más charlaban amenamente mientras esperaba que la comida estuviera lista. En la cabecera de la mesa se encontraba una anciana de entre 50 y 55 con un curioso mandil sonriéndole, Shura se encontraba del lado derecho de la abuela jugando con los cubiertos mientras un joven de piel trigueña clara y cabello negro dejo de lado el vaso del que bebía leche aparentemente para verlo e invitarlo a sentarse a la mesa con ellos.

- ¿Cómo dormiste hijita? – Le pregunto la abuelita mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

- ¿Tienes hambre?, ¿Gustas un vaso de agua fresca? –Pregunto el aquel joven piel dora como el trigo.

- ¿Hijita? – Dijo entre dientes el sueco.

-Les presento a mi amigo y compañero de armas en el santuario – Dijo Shura señalándolo con la palma de la mano.

El joven de cabello negro escupió de inmediato el líquido que estaba bebiendo al escuchar las palabras de Shura algo que no paso desapercibido para la abuela quien no perdió la oportunidad de regañarlo enfrente de todos, mientras afrodita estaba por demás avergonzado y no sabía qué hacer ni que decir Shura estallo en carcajadas al saber lo que vendría después del regaño de la abuela.

- ¡Con un demonio!, ¡Pudiste ahogarte atarantado, además eso no se hace! – Dijo la abuela al mismo tiempo que le daba un coscorrón al menor.

-¡Hay, Hay abuela me lástima! – Decía el pelinegro mientras la abuela lo llevaba jalando de la oreja hasta dejarlo frente al sueco.

- ¡Pídele disculpas cabezón y preséntate como dios manda! – Decía la abuela enojada sin soltar al pobre chico.

La abuela era más pequeña que sus nietos y aun así lograba someterlos. Shura seguía con sus contagiosas carcajadas que se podían escuchar por toda la casa, la abuela seguía regañando al pelinegro quien sospechaba que se quedaría sin oído y Afrodita está asustado ante la curiosa escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos; todo esto bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada del ex guardián de virgo que recientemente había entrado al comedor por la puerta principal.

- ¡Ya voy viejita pero suélteme que me va a dejar sin oreja! – Decía el joven retorciéndose.

- ¡A quien le dices viejita! – Dijo la anciana soltando el agarre - ¡y tú de que te ríes tarugo! - Dijo la anciana mientras callaba a Shura de un coscorrón.


	3. Chapter 3

Shaka agradeció la hospitalidad de su anfitriona y tomo asiento frente a Shura, quien conversaba animadamente con la abuela, aunque de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas desaprobatorias a Afrodita por su comportamiento desatento. El joven tapatío de cabellos negros colocaba los platos y los cubiertos, un joven rubio cenizo y de ojos tan verdes como el mar salía de la cocina y colocaba en el centro de la mesa dos jarras de agua a cada lado del botellón de barro para luego regresar a la cocina; el delicioso olor a mantequilla y haciendo babear a más de uno, algunos minutos después un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color vino hacia acto de presencia seguido del rubio de ojos verdes y del pelinegro, los tres disponían los platos para los presentes ya con la comida servida, el menor de ellos dispuso al centro un gran platón de fruta picada y al igual que el resto tomo asiento quedando asi la disposición:

*La abuela sentada de espaldas al ventanal en uno de los lugares principales del comedor.

*Shura al lado derecho de la abuela y al izquierdo de piscis

*Afrodita al lado del tapatío de ojos color miel.

* El joven rubio de ojos verde sentado frente a la abuela y de espaldas a la puerta, en el segundo lugar principal al lado del peli negro.

*El joven de ojos color vino se sentó al lado derecho del rubio y aun asiento vacío de distancia de Shaka.

- ¿Qué es esto señora? – Pregunto Afrodita mientas picaba su plato con el tenedor.

- ¡Enchiladas hijito! – Respondió la abuela como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¡Garcías! ¡Preséntense, no sean maleducados! ¡¿Qué van a pensar las visitas?! – Hablo la abuela casi gritando mientras los jóvenes estaban a punto de comer el primer bocado.

- ¡Oiga abuela yo soy Bermúdez! – Respingo uno de los pelinegros.

- ¡Este es Ocampo! ¡Preséntense con un demonio! – Grito la abuela agitando su bastón amenazante.

- ¡Ya que! – Respondieron al unísono los cuatro jóvenes con desgano para luego presentarse uno por uno.

- Mi nombre es Damián García Ocampo, soy el mayor de los cuatro y estoy a sus órdenes – Dijo el joven rubio poniéndose de pie para que lo identificaran.

- ¡Ya ven! ¡Que les cuesta portarse como la gente y NO COMO LO QUE SO! – Espeto la abuela con ironía – ¡Ándale pazguato preséntate! –Regaño la abuela al español.

- ¡Pa' que si ya me conocen! – Dijo Shura restándole importancia al asunto.

- ¡Dije que te presentes!, ¡Te presentas tu o te presento yo! – Dijo la anciana jalando de la oreja a capricornio hasta dejarlo de pie.

- ¡Ya abuela, ya! – Suplicaba preso del dolor - ¡Santiago Bermúdez García! – Dijo más fuerza que de ganas.

- Yo soy Manuel Robles García – Dijo el pelinegro sin dejar de beber su vaso con agua, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la abuela, quien de un golpe con su bastón de le rompió el fondo del vaso.

- ¡Ay discúlpenme pero este baquetón me crispa los nervios! Yo soy Luisa García García viuda de Negrete – Después de presentarse la abuela lanzo un silbido al que respondió el menor de los presentes quien salió sin presentarse a traer el hielo que le había pedido la abuela.

- Mi nombre es Julián Bermúdez García, es un placer conocerlos – Dijo el menor de ojos color vino antes de tomar asiento.

-¡¿Julián?! – Inquirió Shaka antes de preguntar el porqué de los apellidos.

- Es por el juli, Shaka – dijo Afrodita restándole importancia al asunto después de beber su agua de horchata - ¡Están muy ricas estas enchiladas! abuelita no me das otra tanda más, pero con más queso y menos verdura, ¡ah y no se te olvide la salsita!

- ¡Asi que ya recóbrate la memoria bartolo! – Dijo socarronamente Manuel.

- ¡Recuerdo las enchiladas, el agua de horchata, las Jericayas, el pozole, las tortas ahogas, la birria, el jamoncillo de leche, el tejuino, el tepache, el tequila, a la abuela, a Julián, a Damián y a Ángelo pero más que nada las jericayas pero de ti no me acuerdo… – Respondió Afrodita recibiendo gustoso su segunda porción de enchiladas.

Al ver que Shaka no entendía nada de lo que se platicaba en la mesa la abuela decidió intervenir y explicarle todo al pobre hindú.

Veras hijo, cuando el señor Shion llego a esta tu casa por Shura el solo tenía seis añitos, llego acompaño de Didrik quien también era muy pequeño entonces y le pedí que esperaran porque ni los muchachos ni yo queríamos separarnos de Shura, de modo que se quedaron si no un año pasadito de un año viviendo aquí junto con nosotros y también el señor Dokco que los acompañaba al igual de un niño rejego llamado Ángelo y como veras las enchilas es la comida que más le gusta a este glotón, con el tiempo tú también te acostumbraras. Julián se llama asi por culpa de Santiago, como el nació en España es aficionado a la tauromaquia como su difunto padre y al ser admirador de un famoso torero apodado el Juli decidió que este sinvergüenza se llamara asi.

- De hecho yo lo registre, por eso lleva mis apellido – Dijo Shura muy orgulloso – Legalmente soy su padre – Dijo viendo al menor sonrojarse

- Es una larga historia que luego te contare, es una historia y un lio muy grande, pero por ahora come que se enfrían tus enchiladas – Espeto la abuela antes de decirles:

- ¡ah se me olvidaba! ¡Los quiero listos mañana a primera hora que nos vamos al pueblo! Manuel quiero las mejores manganas a pie que jamás se hayan visto, Damián revisas bien tu montura porque no quiero que te partas la madre a media cala de caballo, Shura llegando y haciendo lumbre hijito jinetear el toro bravo, ya sé que para eso te pintas solo pero no está de más; Julián no más que sepa que haces el paso de la muerte o el gallo enterrado y vas a saber lo que es amar a Dios en tierra de indos.


	4. Chapter 4

Eran las seis en punto de la maña cuando la anciana, sus cuatro nietos, asi como los ex caballeros de virgo y piscis esperan en la vieja central el autobús que los llevaría a su destino. La abuela sentada en la pequeña sala de espera contemplaba un mosaico de la Virgen de Guadalupe con rosario en mano, Manuel y Shura acomodaban las maletas en los asientos, Afrodita lamia cuidadosamente sus doritos antes de comerlos, Shaka buscaba algo comestible en la cafetería dado que no estaba acostumbrado a la comida mexicana y Julián, mejor conocido como mini mi por Shura y por otros miles de apodos por el resto de los que lo conocían, se encargaba de comprar refrigerios para el camino.

El autobús saldría de la ciudad a las 7 pero llego a la estación donde los jóvenes lo aguardaban cerca de las 9 de la maña por un desperfecto mecánico. Una vez dentro los chicos y la anciana tomaron sus respectivos asientos, sin embargo tuvieron que cambiarlos más de una vez porque Shaka no quería sentarse con afrodita ni Manuel con Damián. A unos treinta minutos de que el camión se pusiera en marcha los televisores se encendieron mostrando los créditos iniciales de una película para sorpresa de Shaka, - ¡Que sea una de Tintan! – Espeto emocionado el sueco mientras cruzaba los dedos al igual que Julián y Shura. -¡Ah no! Mejor que sea de Cantinflas – Dijo Manuel fastidiado, - ¡Y tu nieve de que la quieres Manolete! – Le regaño Afrodita.

- ¡Se ponen en paz o los pongo en paz yo! ¡Demonios, ni siquiera estando enfrente de la gente se comportan! – Regaño la abuela mientras les pasaba unas pequeñas pastillas blancas y una botella de agua - ¡Andeles tómenselas, que no quiero sorpresitas en el camino! Tú también Shaka –

El primero en tragarla fue Damián que estaba al lado de la abuela, después Shura y Afrodita pasaron el resto de las pastillas y la botella de agua a Manuel y Shaka, este último hizo una mueca de asco y desconfianza pero al final más a fuerza que de ganas y con un poquito de ayuda de Shura termino por tajarla al igual que el juli. La película comenzó y para suerte de Afrodita fue la película del niño perdido con tintan, cerca de 10 o 15 minutos uno por uno de los jóvenes fue cayendo preso del sueño producto de las pastillas para el mareo a excepción del hindú - ¡Que nos dio! – Pregunto virgo preso del pánico, - Drama mine – fue la seca respuesta de doña Luisa, ese nombre basto para el rubio.

El más poderoso de los 88 caballeros reía a carcajadas con la película del niño perdido y coreaba a todo pulmón las canciones que en ella salían causando que más de uno de los pasajeros entre curiosos y divertidos voltearan a verle. Cuando la película hubo terminado se dedicó a observar por la ventana aquellos hermosos montes y los verdes campos mojados por la lluvia, mientras el aroma a tierra mojada tan propio de Guadalajara y la cálida brisa inundaban sus sentidos haciéndolo pensar que quizá ese país y esa ciudad no serían un lugar tan mal para habitar; un extraño pitido lo saco de su ensimismamiento, el mismo que hizo despertar a la abuela y al resto de los muchachos. Un hermoso tren se abría paso en medio de un campo de agave azul de manera imponente, el camión se detuvo para dejarlo pasar pudiendo los pasajeros observar la magnificencia de aquella antigua vestía de hierro; Julián saco casi medio cuerpo por la venta sin importarle la lluvia - ¡Cruz! ¡Cruz! – Grito emocionado - ¡Suena el silbato vejo, Crucito! – Como si el maquinista lo hubiese escuchado el viejo silbato resonó en la quietud de los campos tres pitidos pausados y muy diferentes al anterior les dieron la despedida a los viajeros al igual que la campana y el cadencioso sonido de su ruedas al andar.

Ni bien habían llegado al pueblo cuando el trio obtaculoso, como lo llamaba la abuela salió disparado a visitar a la familia, Shura con la Tía Teresa, Manuel con la tía Francisca y Julio con el tío Eliseo; Damián acomodaba las maletas junto con Shaka Mientras que Afrodita corrió al rio mientras que la abuela busca a alguien muy especial. Una hora de paz y calma había reinado en el pueblo, misma que fue rota por cuatro descargas seguidas a lo lejos.

- ¡Hijo de la chin… ¡Lo primero que le digo y lo primero que hace ese condenado! – Espeto molesta doña Luisa mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

Mientras el español comía tacos de sal con tortilla recién hecha a mano y algo de birria con la tía teresa Eliseo y Julián le disparaban a las latas y botellas sobre la cerca del potrero, aquel chico de ojos color vino era muy diestro con las armas asi como en las labores del campo y muchas otras cosas más que había aprendido de la abuela. A pesar de ser muy noble y alegre tenía su carácter y era de temer en algunas ocasiones, tanto o más que doña Luisa, era un charro diestro y no por nada se le consideraba el mejor de la región.

Al caer la noche Damián mando llamar a Shaka asi como Juli llamo a Afrodita, ellos estaban conscientes de que en aquel santuario solo tenían ropa de entrenamiento y si acaso una que otra prenda de civil, por ello durante la noche anterior habían apartado parte de sus ropas para obsequiárselas y tuvieran que vestir por lo menos en los que se compraba la propia. La abuela estaba recostada sobre una hamaca bajo un tejaban al igual que Manuel, Shura por su parte acariciaba dulcemente las cuerdas de una guitarra con su mente perdida en viejos recuerdos.

Llego la mañana tan esperada por muchos, la gente tomaba asiento en las gradas del lienzo charro de Sanmiguel de la Paz, cuatro jóvenes ataviados con ropa de faena revisaban sus monturas y sus espuelas; doña Luisa soltó una paloma blanca, las trompetas del mariachi dieron la señal y a todo galope entraron los charros y las escarnamusas recorriendo el circuito antes de tomar su posición y, cuando la hubieron tomado se quitaron sus sombreros a manera de saludo a los espectadores. Shaka contemplaba ensimismado a los charros tratando de identificar a los nietos de doña Luisa, sin embargo su mirada estaba fija en el ex caballero de capricornio quien se veía tan atractivo con aquel traje y con aquella faz tan ilusionada; ya desde algún tiempo atrás el español había llamado sumamente la atención al hindú al igual que a Afrodita con quien siempre discutía, por un momento cruzo en su mente la idea de estarse enamorando pero tras sacudir su cabeza abandono momentáneamente aquellas ideas.

El primero en abrir fue Damián, el caporal lo condujo a él y a su yegua hasta el centro del ruedo de donde salió a todo galope y con una velocidad sinigual hasta el cuadro de cal donde jalo las riendas con maestría para frenar al equino, haciendo que este raya con sus patas traseras una larga distancia; los jueces se acercaron analizaron aquella proeza al igual que al resto de los competidores, un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el ruedo, la expectación crecía pero acabo de un par de minutos se escuchó por el altavoz - ¡Luis Damián García! ¡Cala perfecta! – Dijo uno de los jueces.

Pronto llego el turno de Shura al jinetear un toro, Shaka por un momento pensó que el español moriría cuando el toro lo corno pero a un asi obtuvo el segundo lugar, llegó el turno de Manuel quien se lució con las manganas a pie y a caballo ganándose la ovación de todos los presentes, Shaka estaba maravillado con la actuación de los jóvenes y de las nuevas cosas que aprendía de México. La abuela desapareció un momento, Afrodita podía escucharla discutir con don Cosme por las suertes que haría el más pequeño de la familia pero no comprendía el porqué de la preocupación de doña Luisa, Julián era un magnifico charro y experto en lo que hacía pero aun asi la abuela se empeñaba en que no participara, pero más tardo ella en buscar a don Cosme que el joven de ojos color vino en entrar al ruedo.

Julián tomo su lugar en el ruedo, el caporal enterraba un gallo dejando solo la cabeza afuera mientras el joven se preparaba para lo que vendría. Doña Luisa bajaba a todos los santos del cielo que conocía al igual que sus tres nietos y el sueco, las suertes que libraría el castaño oscuro serían las más peligrosas conocidas y estas serían el evento especial con el que cerrarían dicho evento. Antes galopar a toda velocidad Julián le brindo las suertes que realizaría y su triunfo sobre estas al caballero más poderoso de los 88; tomo las riendas de su caballo cabalgo a toda velocidad, al llegar donde el gallo se inclinó sobre su costado sin detener su avance lo saco de un tirón, está por demás decir que a la vuela casi se le cae el fondo del susto mientras que Afro se desmayó justo antes de su victoria y Shaka se había quedado de piedra. La segunda suerte conocida como el paso de la muerte, el hindú al saber de ella suplico a todo el mundo que paran pero era demasiado tarde los caballos estaban en pleno trote y Julián a punto de brincar a un caballo negro azabache sin silla de montar, el silencio creció, los nervios y un terrible miedo se apoderaba de los presentes, el joven cometió un pequeño error de cálculo y justo en el momento en el que daban la vuelta al ruedo logro saltar y llegar al equino azabache; solo entonces los presentes soltaron el aire contenido, la sangre volvió a sus cuerpos y doña Luisa García viuda de negrete juro que ese condenado del juli se las pagaría…


End file.
